


Max's flashback

by lol_lee_lol



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caroline catches Max watching her have sex, she really needs to know why she would consider this to be a normal thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max's flashback

**Author's Note:**

> A rather short and soft one. I tried to avoid any words that would lead to Max having an age during the flashback. I will let you imagine her having the age you want :)

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was not a rare thing for me, I started that when I was much younger. I knew exactly what to do when this happened. Reaching down, I grabbed a bag of chips in which I jammed my hand. Not long after searching in it, I discovered regretfully that it was empty. After a short moment of hesitation, I dragged myself out of bed. My hairbrush fell onto the ground, I picked it up to put it back in it. Maybe I could use it once I would be back. I know it is unusual to use this, but it is cheaper than a dildo and it has multiple uses. After I had opened my door, I did not immediately notice the sound, not that it would have changed much. Grabbing a cupcake from the counter, I spun around and notice a girl, sitting on a bed, jumping up and down. I had forgotten she existed. Staying a bit in retreat, I tried to catch a glance of the man that was under her. The lack of light did not make it easy. Opening the refrigerator to mix my snack with a drink, I heard a really high-pitched voice aggressed me.

“Max! What are you doing here!” she yelled, almost making me spill some milk.

“This is my place,” I snapped back, looking at her as she struggled to hide under the sheets.

“I like those,” the man’s voice said.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“You’re such a baby,” I said, walking back towards my room, making me get out from behind the counter and reveling my completely naked figure. “You should at least remove your bra if you’re having sex. I’m going back to bed.”

\---

Sleeping on my stomach, I felt someone shaking me left to right. It was not my first time in that situation and I reached under my pillow. In less than a second, I had my knife out and pressing against the throat of my assailant. The yelled that came out a second after could not come from someone dangerous. At least, unless the person was trying to make me deaf, in which case she would probably succeed really quickly.

“Caroline, why the fuck are you here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Max, it’s already 10. Let me in your bed, we need to talk.”

“Usually people don’t get in my bed to talk. Wait, 10! Get out!”

“I’m serious.”

I did not budge, but I felt her jump over me to lay next to me. I did not say a thing as I tried to fall back to sleep.

“Max, wake up,” she said again, trying to move me.

“I’m not asleep. Give me at least 10 more minutes.”

“I’ve been here for more than twenty.”

“Look Caroline,” I said, turning over to watch in her general direction even though everything was still blurry. “It’s OK if you feel the need to hide your boobs. You can have sex with your shirt on.”

“Thanks, it’s… Wait no! Don’t blame me in this story.”

“I’m not. You’re not responsible for how your boobs look.”

“I have great boobs.”

“If you say so.”

There was a second of silence during which I closed back my eyes, thinking our conversation was over.

“You can’t just stand there and watch me … you know…”

“Watch you what?” I asked, her discomfort helping me wake up.

“You know… Having a pleasurable moment with a man.”

“This is the most unsexy way someone has ever said ‘fuck’ in the history of time.”

“No matter how I say it, you can’t do that.”

“You’re such a baby. A clothed big old baby.”

“What’s wrong with you, Max! What would make you think that that would be acceptable?”

It took me a moment to answer. Without saying a word, I reached into my nightstand and took out a joint and a lighter.

“My mother,” I said, taking a puff and offering some to her.

“You can’t blame everything on her,” she said, before letting a few minutes of silence go by. “Fine, if you don’t want to talk to me.”

She tried to leave, but I grabbed her wrist with strength. Immediately sitting down, she looked at me, taking a glance down before looking at the ceiling. I looked at my body to see my breast being exposed.

“They are only boobs. I know you’re not used to seeing some that size, but it’s just a big pair of… You know what? Just hand me a freaking shirt so we can move on.”

She gladly got up from the bed to take one from my drawer. Handing it to me without looking, I laugh at her and got dressed. Well, at least my upper half.

“It is really because of my mother,” I insisted, already finishing smoking and deliberating if I should open a second one.

“What could she have done that would make you think that? Well, other than not being there.”

“I saw her have sex more than once. Nothing abnormal. Let’s eat!”

I tried getting up, but she pushed on my shoulder to keep me on the bed. I sigh.

“Just get out if you don’t want to see it.”

“Max! This is not normal!”

“Caroline! OK!” I said in the same tone as her, trying to mock her even though she did not seem to notice.

“Tell me more about it.”

“There isn’t much to…”

“Tell me more, and I buy you breakfast.”

-*-*-*-

My mother and I were living in a one-room apartment. And when I say one room I really mean it because the bathroom did not have a door so it got us a reduction on our rent. One night, as I was sitting in front of the TV that we were stealing from our downstairs neighbor, my mom got home with a man. They had both been drinking. It was not the first time I had seen her in that state. As for usual, she barely addressed me any acknowledgement and they both walked straight to “her bedroom.” She had actually put one small folding screen that would kind of make a division. Anyway, as I watched them walked, they had already their shirts off by the time they got out of my view. Raising the volume a little so the moaning of my mother would not get over whatever I was watching, I heard something fall behind me. Turning around, I could not see what it was, so I decided to get up and see if both of them were OK. Arriving in front of them, the stranger was lying on the bed and smiled at me while my mother was bouncing up and down with his dick buried deep inside of her. She looked back, not slowing down her movement.

“Get lost, kid,” she snapped at me.

“Maybe she could learn a thing or two,” the man said, trying to convince my mother to keep me there.

“You’re so dirty. Come sit here Max.”

I tried to argue a little, but she did not let me and I obeyed. She made me roll them a joint. It was not the first time I did that, so I knew what I was doing. Getting up, it took me a second to put it together and handed it to her before lighting it up. Sitting back down, the man started to play with my breast. My mother did not seem to mind, so I let him do it. My mother yelled out as she was the first one to hit her orgasm. She is pretty loud when she does. As she got off of him, it was my turn to take a smoke. Again, this was far from being my first time. I think I started before I could even talk.

“It’s a bit unfair. We’re both naked. Max, you should be too.”

Before I could answer or react, my drunk mother was pulling on my shirt. I did not fight back. It would not be the first time that she would let her boyfriend see my tits so I figured it was not so much different to let him see the rest of me. Keeping a hold of the drug, I let my mother remove my clothes as her boyfriend was playing with my body. After a while, once I was completely naked, I was told to go grab some beers. I took three from the refrigerator. There was no way I was getting through this without some alcohol. When I returned to them, my mother had his dick in her mouth and he watched my body, smiling again. My mother was drinking his words; that and the beer I had brought her. As such, I soon finished with his cock in my mouth as she was pushing on my head, almost making me choke on it.

When she let go of me, I continued my blowjob, too scared of what might happen if I was to stop. Only letting my body alone for a couple of seconds, I felt something brush against my entrance. I did not look, but it did not take me long to figure it out as the cold glass was easing itself inside of me. My mother had taken my half-empty bottle of beer and was slowly pushing it inside of me. Overly excited by the situation, her man did not take long to empty himself in my mouth. I spat it back out onto his stomach, making my mother let go of my beer that she let in me and pulled my hair so I would clean the mess I had made. Reluctantly, I liked it all off as she was resting by him side, asking if he liked what just happened.

“Go play somewhere else,” my mother said as soon as I was done.

Taking my clothes and beer with me, I went back to the couch and dressed back up.

-*-*-*-

“Oh my God, Max! That’s awful!” Caroline said as I concluded my story.

“Yeah, yeah. So where are you inviting me?”

“How could your mother make you do such a thing?”

“You clearly don’t know my mom. It’s wasn’t a one-time thing either.”

“Tell me more. It will help you,” she added, before I looked at her and she automatically got the message. “Yes, I will pay for your lunch too.”

“The continuation is pretty much shallow. It’s what you could expect from any family. She stayed with him for a little while, and things just kept going as normal. They would always have sex in the open, sometime right next to me on the couch. He never fucked me, but he sure as hell didn’t stop himself from enjoying me with his tongue. At some point, and with a bit of alcohol too, the role got reversed. My mother got talked into eating me out while he would watch. None of them really asked me if I cared or not, she just did. I did not care much, mind you. She would often make me take my breast out while they would be doing stuff so he could look at them. Between that and him wanting to mix cum in my food, I was not mad when they finally broke up. It happened when I first ran away. At least, the first time she noticed. I’m still pretty convinced what she wouldn’t have noticed I was gone for a week if it wasn’t for his sexual tendency. Once I got back, he was gone, and I never saw him again.”

“This is shallow and normal for you?”

I looked at her, not sure what she expected me to say in return. She tried hugging me, but I spun around, getting out of bed. Quickly getting dressed to go out to eat.


End file.
